


Sell Me a Coat

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge was to write a drabble based on the title of a David Bowie song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sell Me a Coat

.

“Why are you sat at _my_ desk, wearing _my_ coat?”

“Just felt like it.”

“Take it off, Tyler.”

“What’s it worth?”

“You get to keep breathing.”

“You’re not good at this.”

“Not good at what, Tyler?”

“Can’t say anything nice, can you?”

“What like _your eyes are like limpid pools_? Give over!”

“Right then, I’m off. Here’s your coat.”

“Christ Tyler, you’re naked!”

“Not for long. I’ll just get my trousers and I'll—”

“Let’s not be hasty. I’m no bloody Shakespeare but what if I do something nice _for_ you instead? Come here.”

“All’s well that ends well… _Oh fuck!_ ”

.


End file.
